


4:39 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A wonderful time to be alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he winced.





	4:39 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A wonderful time to be alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he winced from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
